


Superheroes

by gilleoni



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilleoni/pseuds/gilleoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein heftiger Streit zwischen Jane und Lisbon - und die Folgen... (spielt vor 6x08) Songfic zu "Superheroes" von The Script. *Jisbon*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes

Wütend knallte Teresa Lisbon ihre Bürotür hinter sich zu und trat gegen ihren Schreibtisch, welcher sich um einige Zentimeter verschob. ´Jane ist so ein Arsch!“, dachte sie wütend. Er konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten. 

_All her life she has seen_

_All the meaner side of me_

_They took away the prophet's dream_

_For a profit on the street_

Sie wusste, dass er es nicht so meinte – er wollte nur helfen. Doch er war dabei so arrogant und rücksichtslos, dass sie es einfach nicht aushielt.

_Now she’s stronger than you know_

_A heart of steel starts to grow_

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie wieder ruhig war und klar dachte. Sie schob den Schreibtisch zurück in seine ursprüngliche Position und lehnte sich dagegen.

_All his life he's been told_

_He’ll be nothing when he’s old_

_All the kicks and all the blows_

_He won't ever let it show_

Patrick Jane ließ sich erschöpft gegen die Wand des Fahrstuhls sinken. Er wusste genau, dass er zu weit gegangen war, doch er hatte sich nicht zurückhalten können. Lisbon wusste genau, wie viel ihm die Jagd nach Red John bedeutete. Sie hatte ihn zurückgepfiffen, ihm gesagt, eher angeschrien, dass er so nicht weitermachen könne.

_'Cause he's stronger than you know_

_A heart of steel starts to grow_

Seit dem Mord an seiner Familie hatte er nur dieses eine Ziel gehabt. Rache. Er hatte es ein paar Mal bereits fast geschafft.

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been struggling to make things right_

_That’s how a superhero learns to fly_

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

Seit er mit Lisbon arbeitete, hatte er sein Ziel so oft zurückgestellt. Nur ihr zuliebe. Stattdessen half er ihr und ihrem Team, andere Mörder zu fassen, anderen Menschen Gerechtigkeit zu verschaffen. Jane wusste, dass sie dachte, er täte alles nur aus Eigennutz. Zu Beginn vielleicht, das musste er zugeben, doch dann hatte er gemerkt, dass er es gerne tat, und ohne diesen „Job“ nicht wüsste, was er tun sollte. 

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been working every day and night_

_That’s how a superhero learns to fly_

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

Lisbon hatte den Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen, als beiden klar wurde, dass sie Red John erneut hatten entwischen lassen. Ihr war klar gewesen, dass er es ihr nicht verzeihen würde. Der Streit war unvermeidlich gewesen. 

_All the hurt, all the lies_

_All the tears that they cry_

_When the moment is just right_

_You see fire in their eyes_

Es wurde gesagt, Worte schmerzten mehr als Messer, denn Messer konnten ihr Ziel verfehlen, doch Worte trafen immer. Jane wusste nur zu gut um die Wahrheit dieses Spruchs. Eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Auge, kullerte langsam seine Wange herunter. 

_'Cause he’s stronger than you know_

_A heart of steel starts to grow_

Schnell wischte er sie weg, stand wieder auf. Er konnte hier nicht weinen. Durfte es nicht. Es war spät, das CBI war leer, und er saß im geschlossenen Fahrstuhl. Doch es konnte immer sein, das jemand auftauchte. Im schlimmsten Falle Lisbon. 

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been struggling to make things right_

_That’s how a superhero learns to fly_

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

Sie atmete tief durch, versuchte, ihren Streit aus dem Gedächtnis zu löschen. Es gelang ihr nicht, wie absehbar. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Worte zog sich ihr Herz zusammen. Dinge, die sie niemals so gemeint hatte, waren ihm um die Ohren geflogen, und er hatte zurückgefeuert – seine Familie, ihre Familie, alle anderen sonstigen Tabuthemen, von denen beide wussten, dass sie den maximalsten Schmerz hinterlassen würden. 

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been working every day and night_

_That’s how a superhero learns to fly_

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

Ihr Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Draußen war es stockdunkel, und der Mond schien leicht in das Büro. Jane musste weg sein, auf keinen Fall wäre er hier geblieben. Sie nahm ihre Jacke, öffnete die Tür ihres Büros und ging leise nach draußen. Totenstille. Bis sie das leise Geräusch des öffnenden Fahrstuhls vernahm. 

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

Jane richtete seinen Blick auf die Tür, entschied sich endgültig, und drückte ´Öffnen`. Totenstille. Bis er einen Schritt hörte, und kurz darauf einen Atemzug. Sie war noch dort. 

_She's got lions in her heart_

_A fire in her soul_

_He's a got a beast in his belly_

_That's so hard to control_

_'Cause they've taken too much hits_

_Taking blow by blow_

_Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_

Er trat aus dem Fahrstuhl. Sein Blick traf ihren, und erkannte sofort den dahinter verborgenen Schmerz. „Es tut mir leid.“ Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Ihr innerer Kampf war deutlich sichtbar, bevor sie entgegnete: „Ich wollte Sie nicht verletzen Jane. Aber ich muss weg.“ Er trat auf sie zu, sah sie nachdenklich an. 

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been struggling to make things right_

_That’s a how a superhero learns to fly_

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

„Teresa, es gibt etwas, dass ich dir sagen muss. Ich habe vergessen, wie es ist, menschlich zu sein. Ja, ich spiele Spielchen, ich lüge, ich lege Andere herein, um die Wahrheit zu umgehen, wie ich wirklich fühle. Und die Vorstellung davon, irgendjemanden an mich heranzulassen, ist furchterregend für mich, aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Aber die Wahrheit, Teresa, die Wahrheit ist, dass ich dich liebe.“ Jane machte eine Pause, sah die Tränen, die in den Augen seines Gegenübers standen. 

_Every day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

„Es fühlt sich so verrückt an, das laut zu sagen, und es macht mir Angst. Aber es ist die Wahrheit, das was ich wirklich fühle.“ Er sah sie weiterhin an, beobachtete die einzelne Träne, die über ihre Wange kullerte. Seine Hand bewegte sich fast automatisch, wischte die Träne weg. Sie versuchte, zu lächeln, doch gleichzeitig musste sie weinen. „Jane, es ist nicht so einfach…“ 

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_

_You've been struggling to make things right_

_That’s how a superhero learns to fly_

„Wieso nicht? Wieso kann es nicht einfach sein?“ Der hoffnungsvolle Ausdruck in seinen Augen traf direkt in ihr Herz, und noch bevor sie es wusste, küsste sie ihn. Er drückte sie an sich, und sie erwiderte die Umarmung. So blieben sie dort stehen, Arm in Arm, mitten auf dem Flur des CBI, bis sie sich schließlich trauten, sich zu bewegen – als sie sich sicher waren, dass es echt war. 


End file.
